Thnks fr th Mmrs
Plot We see the vast emptiness of outer space, not a thing to be seen. Suddenly, a small brown UFO-like spaceship with grey-tinted windows whizzes past the screen, followed by a Plumber ship trailing a considerable distance behind it. There is a medium-sized hole at the top of the brown ship, with smoke coming out of it. The screen zooms into the Plumber ship to show three alien Plumbers; a female Arachnichimp who is piloting the ship with a U-shaped steering wheel, a male Detrovite and a male Maxatomar. Detrovite: Lal'Ek, how fast is this thing going? Arachnichimp/Lal'Ek: Max speed. Detrovite: And he's still ahead of us. Lal'Ek presses two buttons on the tips of the steering wheel, causing the ship to firing out a large red blast of energy at the other one, which simply swerves to the left, avoiding it. Lal'Ek: Gah! Maxatomar: Maybe we should ask for backup. We might be in over our heads. Lal'Ek: No way. This is our first mission. We don't want to seem incompetent. A beeping sound is heard. Detrovite: Must be Magister Gilhil. Maxatomar: Ask for backup. Lal'Ek: No. Maxatomar: Yes. Detrovite: Make up your minds. Lal'Ek: (sighs and waves her left hand) Answer it. The Detrovite takes out his Plumber badge from his pocket and taps it. A full-body hologram of Magister Prior Gilhil appears on it. He has his hands tied behind his back. Detrovite: Magister. Gilhil: Wysaq, what took you so long? Detrovite/Wysaq: N-Nothing, Magister. Magister Gilhil stares at him for a few seconds, deadpan, and Wysaq smiles awkwardly. Gilhil: Status report. Wysaq: Still in pursuit, sir. Gilhil, massaging his temples: You were supposed to capture him hours ago. looking at Magister Gilhil's hologram: We- We know, sir. Psychobos has been much harder to capture than we first thought. The ship begins to swerve to the right. Maxatomar: Eyes on the roa- uh... space! Lal'Ek: Oh, sorry. She focuses on the view in front of her once again. Gilhil: (sighs in frustration) Would you like backup? Maxatomar: Ye- Lal'Ek: Wait, Magister, let me try something! Wysaq and the Maxatomar lean closer to the window, waiting to see what Lal'Ek has in mind. Suddenly, the ship begins to slow down, before stopping completely in its tracks. Maxatomar: Hey! What are you doing?! Dr. Psychobos' ship slowly gets further and further away from the Plumber ship. Lal'Ek begins to look at the buttons on the ship's dashboard. Gilhil: What's going on? Maxatomar: Yeah, why'd you stop? He's getting away! Lal'Ek: I'll need all the power this ship has. Adjusting the steering wheel a little, she presses a circular blue button labeled 'EMP'. The camera zooms out to show a compartment opening up under the ship, firing a small missile straight ahead. The camera follows the missile as it hits the back of Dr. Psychobos' ship, wedging itself in it. The ship slows down, before stopping and falling. The camera pans downwards to show it falling towards Earth. We return to the Plumbers as their ship approaches Earth. They lean towards the window and look down to see Dr. Psychobos' ship falling to Earth. Magister Gilhil's hologram is still on Wysaq's Plumber badge. Gilhil: What's going on? I can't see anything. Lal'Ek: Well, we have good news. I fired an EMP missile at Psychobos' ship and we've caught up to him. Bad news, his ship is plummeting to Earth's orbit as we speak. Magister Gilhil shakes his head in disappointment. Gilhil: I'll contact the Plumbers on Earth and get them to help you. Get down there and report to the Mt. Rushmore base. Wysaq: Mt. What-more? Gilhil, massaging his temples: I'll send you the coordinates. Magister Gilhil out. His hologram disappears, accompanied by a beep. Maxatomar: We were terrible. We see the main room of the headquarters, with human Plumbers walking around, some of them in pairs or groups. The camera zooms towards the main computer, where a brown-haired Max in his late 30's is monitoring it. Suddenly, the computer beeps, with the words 'Incoming Call' in red flashing on screen. Max presses a few keys on the keyboard, and the screen goes blank for a while before showing Magister Gilhil. Max salutes him with his right hand. Max: Magister. Gilhil: Agent Tennyson. Both of them lower their hands. Max: What's the occasion, sir? Gilhil: I need your help. Max: And here I thought you were checking in on your favorite protege. Gilhil, smiling: Don't flatter yourself, kid. Max smiles back, and Magister Gilhil returns to a serious expression. Gilhil: There's a ship belonging to one Dr. Psychobos that's about to crash somewhere on your planet, hopefully somewhere near your location. One of my squads was supposed to capture him hours ago, but they failed. (shakes his head) You know rookies. Anyway, I want you to patch him up when he lands- uh, crashes, then send him to the Null Void. Max: Will do, sir. Gilhil: Oh, and I'm sending my squad down there, too. Max: Understood, sir. The call ends as Magister Gilhil disappears from the screen. The scene skips ahead several minutes later, outside the back entrance Mt. Rushmore, as Max and two other male human Plumbers with a stretcher by their side, stand around, looking at the sky. A loud whirring sound is heard as the Plumber ship from earlier descends from the sky. Four metal support beams emerge from the bottom of the ship as it lands. A ramp comes down from the ship. Lal'Ek walks down from the ship, followed by Wyzaq and the male Maxatomar, standing at either side of an unconscious, energy-cuffed Dr. Psychobos, who has marks and scars on his head and claws. Likely due to being injured, his right claw is bent unnaturally. Lal'Ek takes out her badge from her pocket and holds it up, showing it to Max and the other Plumbers, before putting it back. Lal'Ek: Hi, I'm Lal'Ek. (points at her teammates) These are Wysaq and Purzen. She extends her right hand for Max to shake, which he does. He breaks away from the handshake and scans Dr. Psychobos from top to bottom. Max: This is the alien you had trouble capturing? Wysaq: He's more threatening than he looks, trust me. Wysaq and Purzen walk towards the stretcher and gently place Dr. Psychobos on it. Max: He's hurt. Come on, let's get him to the infirmary. (smiles) In the meantime, I can cook something up for you before you head back home. Purzen: Good, I'm starving. He turns around, leading everyone into the headquarters. A while later, we see an elevator on one of the lower levels in the headquarters; a narrow hallway with pale red walls. The elevator doors slide open with a ding, and the two human Plumbers from earlier carry the stretcher out of it. They continue walking down the hall with the stretcher, before stopping outside a door with a sign that says 'Infirmary'. 1: Servantis, open up! The door opens to reveal a young tall and pale-skinned Caucasian man with a pointed beard, wearing a standard Plumber suit. He looks at Dr. Psychobos's unconscious body, focusing on his twisted arm. Servantis: Intriguing. He steps aside, allowing the Plumbers to haul the stretcher into the room. The room is medium-sized, with three single beds against the wall, with wooden end tables filling the spaces between them. There are two cabinets opposite the beds, along with a medical table between them. Putting it next to the bed closest to the door, the two Plumbers carefully lift Dr. Psychobos off the stretcher and lay him down on the bed. 2: How long do you think it'll take to fix him up? Servantis: About two- (grunts and holds his hands to his head) Agh! 2: Whoa, easy there. You alright? Servantis: I suppose it's just been a long day. 1: We could get one of the other medics to step in for you. We don't want you to overexert yourself. Servantis waves his hand dismissively. Servantis: Nonsense, gentlemen. I'm perfectly capable of handling this. (pauses) Two hours. Both Plumbers nod and walk out the door. Servantis walks towards the door and rears his head, watching them walk away. He closes the door and turns around, approaching Dr. Psychobos. Servantis: (in his head) What a specimen. Servantis walks out of view of the camera, as it focuses on Dr. Psychobos. The scene transitions into a montage to show the events of the next few minutes. We see Dr. Psychobos in the exact same spot he was earlier, except his right claw is completely missing, with a blue glow where his shoulder joint would be. The camera pans across the room to show Servantis standing at the medical table. Dr. Psychobos' missing claw is floating in a cylindrical tube containing a dark green liquid, also glowing at the end. Servantis is looking through a black microscope. The montage ends and the scene fades to show Servantis still at the table, holding a syringe containing a light red liquid, cracking a smile. Servantis: (in his head) Third time's the charm. He holds the syringe to his neck, taking a deep breath. The camera focuses on his face tensing up as he injects the syringe into his neck. He pulls it out and holds it in front of his face, checking to see that it's empty, which it is. He puts the syringe down, and his smile fades as he begins to grunt. He holds grips the edges of the table with force, before letting go and turning around, falling to his knees and putting his hands on his head, grunting even louder. The scene shifts to a few minutes later, to the headquarters' elevator on the same floor. It opens with a ding, and a tall elderly Chinese-American man with a black eyes and a full beard steps out of it, followed by Max, Lal'Ek, Wysaq, Purzen, and a 20-something African-American man. They walk down the hallway. Max: He should be just about done by now, Magister. They reach the infirmary and the Magister/Chinese-American man knocks on the door twice. Magister: Servantis? He slowly opens the door, walking in. He stops right at the doorway, startled at something on the ground. Magister: What?! The camera shows what the Magister sees; Servantis lying on his front on the ground, unconscious. As he looks around, he notices that Dr. Psychobos' right claw is missing. Magister: Goodness. He runs into the room and walks towards Servantis, crouching down. The other Plumbers follow suit, observing the room. Max walks around the unnamed Magister and towards the medical table, grabbing the empty syringe that Servantis set down and eyeing it closely, before looking at Dr. Psychobos' claw in the tube. Max: Sir. The Magister reaches out with his right hand and grabs the syringe. The other Plumbers in the room gather around Servantis. Purzen: This... doesn't look good. Lal'Ek: For him or for us? Purzen: Could go either way, honestly. The unnamed Magister turns Servantis on his back and sees that his right arm and head are now colored purple. The Magister grunts in anger and shakes Servantis' shoulders. Magister: Wake up! Servantis opens his eyes (now colored completely red and shaped differently) and bolts up, taking in the situation before him, taking note of the Magister's angry expression. Servantis: Magi- Magister: What. Did. You. Do? Servantis sighs, standing up just as the Magister does. Everyone backs away a few steps to give him some breathing room. Servantis: I was dying and I did what I had to to cure myself. The Magister points at Dr. Psychobos. Magister: That is another living being, not a toy to experiment on! Let's not even get into the fact that he's not even supposed to be here! (looks at Lal'Ek, Wysaq and Purzen) These three were supposed to apprehend that criminal hours ago! Are you out of your mind? Servantis scoffs softly. Servantis: Quite the opposite, Magister Chang. I now know things I only dreamed of knowing. It's very... liberating. Plumber: You could have just told us you were ill. We would've found a way to help. You wouldn't have had to resort to this. Servantis: Oh, it's no problem, Adriel, really. Anything you could've come up with would have been incredibly lackluster compared to this. Even if it turns out that I didn't get cured, I would die a much smarter man. Chang: Servantis, you are under arrest for unlawfully experimenting on another being. You're going to the Null Void effective immediately. Max: Sir, shouldn't he be given a fair trial? Chang: No. He broke our trust. He deserves to be thrown into that cesspool. (grunts) And to think I admired your skills. If only I knew you were using them for things like this. Adriel: Sir, I strongly think- Chang: I'' strongly think you should shut up and bring me the Null Void Projector before I assign you to the graveyard shift. 'Adriel: Y-Yes, sir. He runs towards the door and opens it, exiting the room. '''Wysaq: Harsh. Magister Chang glares at Wysaq, who clears his throat and looks at the ground, embarassed. He then looks at Servantis. Chang: Try anything and you'll regret it. Servantis: Why, I wouldn't dream of it. My skills are wasted here. I see that now. Purzen: You're crazy if you actually want to be trapped in the Null Void. Lal'Ek: Or... you know, just crazy, period. A beeping sound is heard, and everyone looks at the source; Wysaq, who takes out his Plumber badge. Wysaq: Magister Prior Gilhil. He looks at everyone in the room, as if to ask for permission to answer the call. Chang: Go ahead. Wysaq taps on his badge, and a full-body hologram of Magister Gilhil appears on it. Wysaq: H-Hello, Magister. Gilhil: Status report? Wysaq: Ah, well... that's kinda... uh, complicated. The medic who was assigned to patch Psychobos up experimented on him, and... He turns his badge around to show Servantis to Magister Gilhil, whose eyes widen. Gilhil: Let me speak to the Magister in charge. Wysaq hands his badge over to Magister Chang. Chang: Magister Gilhil, Magister Chang. Sorry for the hold-up. I sincerely had no idea Servantis was capable of doing this. Gilhil: I find it difficult to believe that you didn't suspect anything about your subordinate before today. Chang: He was careful. Gilhil: Then why would he choose now to be reckless? Max: You may be on to something, Magister Gilhil. Notice how the door was unlocked when we came in? Magister Chang turns to look at Servantis. Chang: What are you playing at? Servantis merely smirks. The door opens and Adriel comes running in with a Null Void Projector, not bothering to close the door. He walks up to Magister Chang and hands him the Null Void Projector. Gilhil: Well? Chang: No, whatever he's trying to pull is a trick. He wants us to think he has something planned in the Null Void so we won't send him there, but he'll escape the second we lead him out of the room. He hands Wysaq's badge back to him and raises his right arm, aiming the Null Void Projector at Servantis. Everyone else steps back, towards the left back corner of the room. Magister Chang pulls the trigger, firing out a portal behind Servantis. He simply stands still, smiling, and is sucked into the portal within seconds. The portal slowly shrinks, before disappearing altogether. Adriel: Magister, are you sure that was the right choice? Magister Chang lowers his arm. Chang, not facing Adriel: It better be. We see a forest with various types of trees dotting the area. There is hardly any light around as it is almost the middle of the night. The camera pans to the right, showing more trees. It stops as it zooms in. We see Adriel in a Plumber suit, with many weapons on his belt, leaning against a tree. A loud whirring sound is heard and Adriel looks up, noticing a medium-sized silver spaceship with large wings descending from above. His eyes follow the spaceship as it lands on a few trees, crushing them. Support beams come down from the ship, followed by a ramp. Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Max Tennyson (39 years old) *Plumbers ***Lal'Ek (flashback) ***Wysaq (flashback) ***Purzen (flashback) ***Magister Prior Gilhil (flashback) ***Magister Chang (flashback) Villains *Dr. Psychobos (flashback) *Servantis (flashback) Aliens Used Allusions Trivia